Sparkling Dust Effect
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Sejak peristiwa komet jatuh itu, semua berubah. Seminggu kelam penuh aksi bunuh diri di seantero negeri. Belum lagi mereka yang juga membunuh. Jimin hanya tak mengerti kenapa dia dan Yoongi terlibat dalam segala keanehan ini. BTS. Minyoon/Minga. M for blood. Adaptasi dari manga berjudul "ALIVE" karya Tadashi Kawashima dan Adachitoka. It's just a short oneshot.


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sparkling Dust Effect**

 **(Adaptasi dari manga berjudul "ALIVE" karya Tadashi Kawashima dan Adachitoka)**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit, ALIVE belongs to Kodansha**

 **Minyoon**

 **Yang diambil dari manga ALIVE hanya beberapa bagian saja. Selebihnya merupakan adaptasi bebas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoul, 08 Mei 2017**

"Naik ke punggungku. Ku antar kau pulang ke rumah."

Lelaki berambut hitam itu melirik ke belakang seraya berjongkok. Yoongi membuang pandangnya sejenak, meski merasa malu dan tak enak hati, dia tak bisa menolak tawaran Jimin. Lagipula sebelah kakinya tak bisa dia gunakan dengan baik karena insiden jatuhnya ke bawah tanggul sungai yang berbatu.

"Maaf ya. Aku selalu menyusahkanmu." ucapnya ketika dia naik ke punggung itu.

"Maaf juga karena aku selalu terlambat." balas Jimin dengan nada datarnya. Dia selalu begitu tiap dia merasa bersalah.

Lantas Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya ketika Jimin berdiri dan mulai berjalan sambil menggendongnya di punggung.

Min Yoongi itu cantik dan mungil. Maka dari itu dia sering jadi objek bulan-bulanan di sekolahnya. Dia sering pulang dengan keadaan mengenaskan karena pemerasan dan penyiksaan yang tak main-main. Sudah begitu dia cukup tertutup pada orang lain. Ya, itulah yang makin membuat dirinya dikucilkan. Mereka makin suka menggodanya karena sifatnya yang seperti itu. Yoongi sering _digencet,_ dan Jimin kadang datang untuk menolongnya. Sering dan kadang itu berbeda bukan? Maka eksistesi Jimin yang seolah menjadi pelindungnya pun tak seberapa dibanding saat-saat dirinya diseret untuk dijahili dan disiksa.

Meski begitu, dia tetap bersyukur Jimin ada. Sebab tanpa lelaki itu, keadaan Yoongi mungkin akan lebih mengenaskan dari ini.

"Apa aku berat? Jalanmu lambat..."

"Kau tidak tahu berapa besar tenaga yang ku habiskan untuk menghajar mereka yang mengganggumu tadi? Ish, betisku sakit... sudah begitu kau berat pula."

"Aah, Jiminie!"

Sore itu mereka pulang dengan sedikit bonus bekas luka.

.

.

.

 _Sparkling Dust Effect_

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 09 Mei 2017**

"Hoaammm..."

Jimin menguap lebar. Sudah lewat tengah malam dan rasanya dia butuh tidur sebentar, sebelum bangun pagi dan mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi ke sekolah. Dia melirik jam weker di mejanya. Masih ada 5 jam untuk tidur. Lama berkutat dengan _game_ di komputer, dia lupa untuk menutup tirai jendela kamarnya. Saat menoleh pada sisian itu, dia sedikit tertegun. Langit gelap di luar sana punya bintik-bintik berwarna-warni, terang dan berkilauan. Dia pikir itu mungkin lampu, atau juga bintang yang tak terhalang awan. Tapi tak mungkin juga seterang dan sebanyak itu.

Lantas dia pun melepas _earphone_ yang menyumpal telinganya dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Dia mendorong daun jendelanya keluar, dan didapatilah kemilau yang melayang di angkasa. Seperti aurora, tapi juga seperti debu.

Jimin menengadah pada langit luas. Apa yang ada di atas seluruhnya tertutupi debu gemerlapan itu. Bukan hanya dia yang takjub, tetangga sekitar rumahnya pun sama. Mereka membuka jendelanya lebar-lebar untuk melihat fenomena aneh yang terjadi.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat pada Yoongi. Rasanya, dia harus memberitahu kawannya itu tentang ajaibnya malam ini.

Dengan tergesa, Jimin menyambar ponselnya dan menelepon. Tak lama panggilannya diangkat.

" _Jimin, baru saja aku mau meneleponmu, ternyata kau duluan yang meneleponku."_

"Ah, hahahah. Kenapa bisa? Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu, lihatlah keluar jendela, di langit bertebaran debu _pixie_." candanya. Bagi Jimin kelap-kelip di langit itu seperti debu peri dalam kisah fiksi.

" _Aku juga ingin mengatakan hal yang sama, tahu."_

"Lho? Serius?"

" _Kau dengar debam keras tadi? Sebelum debu warna-warni ini menyebar di udara."_

"Debam apa?"

" _Nyalakan televisi. Lihat berita. Katanya ada komet yang jatuh tapi seketika hancur menjadi debu di langit Seoul."_

Oh? Dia bahkan tak mendengar apapun selain bunyi tembakan dan ledakan dari _game_ yang dia mainkan tadi. Benarkah ada debam dari komet yang jatuh?

Jimin pun segera mencari rimot dan menyalakan televisi kecil di sudut kamarnya. Dia hendak menekan tombol untuk mencari saluran yang menyiarkan berita, tapi begitu tivi menyala, dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia cari.

Sebuah _breaking news_ tentang komet jatuh dan debu berkilauan di langit Seoul.

"Yoongi, kau benar."

Jimin terpaku pada layar televisi. Gambar bergerak di sana sama dengan apa yang dia lihat. Kemudian dia menoleh ke belakang, ke langit itu lagi, dan dia masih mendapati kemilau yang sama.

" _Jimin?"_

"Ya?"

" _Anggaplah aku berlebihan, tapi... aku merasa fenomena ini seperti sebuah pertanda."_

"Pertanda apa?"

" _Entahlah."_

Dia yakin Yoongi tengah melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, mengagumi indah malam berkelip yang misterius...

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sparkling Dust Effect_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Seoul, 15 Mei 2017**

Semingu sejak fenomena yang disebut sebagai _sparkling dust_ itu, banyak hal aneh terjadi di Korea, Seoul pada khususnya. Aksi bunuh diri, pembunuhan sadis, dan kematian-kematian misterius selalu jadi _headline_ utama koran nasional. Seoul berduka. Orang-orang mulai berspekulasi bahwa aliran sesat sedang berkebang pesat di masyarakat. Ada juga yang yakin bahwa penyebab tragedi ini adalah jatuhnya komet dan debunya yang membawa virus. Segalanya masih misteri. Belum ada alasan yang konkrit sebagai penyebab pasti dari 'minggu kelam' tersebut.

Di sekolah Jimin dan Yoongi pun, tak sedikit siswanya yang mati bunuh diri. Entah itu dengan cara terjun dari atap, melompat dari jendela, atau seperti kejadian kemarin, di mana seorang siswi menggorok lehernya sendiri di tengah pelajaran PKK. Cara bunuh diri dan kematian mereka semakin aneh kian hari. Yang bunuh diri bukan lagi sembunyi-sembunyi, melainkan melakukannya di depan umum, di depan mata teman-teman atau guru-gurunya.

Rentetan kejadian ini membuat sekolah tersebut lebih waspada, penjagaan lebih ketat, dan tiap hari ada saja bimbingan konseling untuk membangun mental yang kuat dan baik, sekaligus mengurangi efek trauma.

Pembimbingan ini pun senada dengan apa yang dilakukan di tiap-tiap sekolah lainnya. Jangan sampai korban bertambah, dan siswa berseragam yang disematkan tersangka pembunuhan semakin banyak. Itu yang sedang diusahakan untuk tidak terjadi. Pencegahan benar-benar dilakukan oleh pemerintah di tiap lapisan masyarakat, termasuk pada murid sekolahan.

Di kelas, walau pelajaran tetap berlangsung, hawa mencekam kental terasa. Semua orang pasti merasakan kecemasan yang sama, termasuk Jimin. Dia seringkali teringat Yoongi di kelas sebelah, tentang apa yang dilakukan lelaki mungil berambut karamel itu untuk menghadapi situasi di kelasnya. Entah, apakah dia masih _digencet,_ atau tekanan itu berubah seiring keadaan sekolah yang makin suram.

Jimin mengetukkan pensilnya pada kertas buku. Dia gelisah. Lama-lama hangul di buku ajarnya seperti bergerak acak tak beraturan. Dia mulai merasa matanya sakit. Ketika pandangannya mengabur, telinganya berdenging dan mendadak dirinya merasa hampa, sekelebat bayangan tentang _sparkling dust_ di malam itu muncul di kepalanya, juga berbagai hal seperti bumi yang berotasi, siang yang berganti malam, burung yang melintasi langit, daun yang bertumbuh, juga mayat-mayat manusia yang tergeletak di jalanan. Mereka yang bunuh diri dan tersenyum sebelum menjemput ajalnya sendiri.

"Park Jimin?"

Dia terkesiap. Panggilan itu mengembalikan kesadarannya yang sempat melayang beberapa saat.

"Kau sakit?"

"T-tidak, _seonsaengnim..."_ dia menggeleng ragu. Sang guru bingung melihat wajahnya yang tak tak nampak baik saat itu.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sparkling Dust Effect_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jimin pulang sendirian. Dia memang hampir tak pernah pulang bersama Yoongi. Selain karena beda arah tujuan, Yoongi juga sering marah jika Jimin memaksa ingin mengantarnya sampai ke rumah. Dia tidak mau dianggap seperti perempuan yang selalu butuh perlindungan, katanya. Ya sudah, Jimin menurut saja.

Dia berjalan kaki. Sore itu kawasan pertokoan yang dilewatinya cukup sepi. Kegiatan jual-beli di daerah itu mulai menurun seminggu ini. Orang lebih memilih banyak berdiam di rumah, merasa aman di balik pintu.

Jimin sedikit memikirkan tentang hal yang dialaminya tadi siang. Tentang kehampaan sejenak, dan berbagai gambaran yang berkelebat di kepalanya. Jelas dia bingung. Sakit kepala akibatnya. Dia menyentuh belakang kepalanya yang terasa berat—

Saat itu juga waktu terasa melambat, ketika sesuatu jatuh dari ketinggian tepat di hadapannya.

Seorang gadis dengan gaun gading. Entah bagaimana sekilas dia melihat gadis itu menatapnya, tersenyum, sebelum tubuhnya menghantam tanah dengan keras.

Bunyi benturan itu begitu nyaring memekakkan telinga. Jimin mematung. Darah dari kepala yang pecah itu terciprat mengenai wajah dan pakaiannya. Dalam diamnya menatap seonggok mayat bersimbah darah itu, dia merasakan ada gemuruh di dadanya. Gemuruh yang membuatnya perlahan tersenyum.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sparkling Dust Effect_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Seoul, 16 Mei 2017**

Yoongi tak terlihat. Padahal sudah waktunya pulang. Jimin mendengus kecewa ketika dia tak mendapati sosok cantik berambut karamel itu di dalam kelasnya.

"Mencari siapa? Tuan Putrimu? Dia mungkin sedang bersenang-senang di atap sekolah."

"Mungkin dia sudah tidak pakai baju sekarang."

"Aku penasaran apa mereka akan menyebarkan foto telanjangnya di internet."

Mereka tertawa. Jimin menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan emosi. Dia marah. Tapi daripada meladeni mereka yang tiap hari tak pernah berhenti mengejek Yoongi, lebih baik Jimin pergi untuk menyelamatkannya.

Dalam langkah lebarnya yang berlari, dia terus berdoa semoga apa yang mereka candakan itu tak benar-benar terjadi.

"Oh, Yoongi, semoga tak terjadi apa-apa padamu!" Jimin mulai kalut.

 _Brak!_

Dia membuka pintu atap dengan paksaan. Napasnya habis, dia membungkuk terengah. Tangannya mencengkeram gagang pintu besi itu dengan kuat untuk menjaga tubuhnya tetap berdiri sebagaimana mestinya. Lalu dia menarik napas panjang dan mengangkat kepala, tapi yang dilihatnya tak seperti yang dia bayangkan.

Bahkan lebih buruk.

Tergeletak lima orang bersimbah darah. Yoongi duduk bersimpuh dengan tangis yang berderai.

"J-Jimin..."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sparkling Dust Effect_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Seoul, 23 Mei 2017**

Jimin yakin kalau Yoongi bukanlah pelaku pembunuhan lima siswa itu. Entah, apapun bukti nyata yang ditunjukkan pun tak berhasil membuatnya berubah keyakinan. Jimin percaya pada Yoongi-nya. Hanya saja orang-orang tak sepaham dengannya. Mereka percaya pada bukti, dan Yoongi pun jadi tersangka tunggal atas pembantaian lima siswa tersebut. Dia ditahan di kantor polisi.

Namun, Yoongi bebas bersyarat kemudian. Jimin tak mengerti apa yang terjadi di kantor polisi hingga Yoongi yang tadinya berstatus tersangka dan terancam kurungan penjara itu pun dibebaskan dalam seminggu.

Lelaki itu bersekolah lagi. Jimin senang karena dia kembali. Sambutannya dia berikan dengan memeluk Yoongi ketika si cantik itu datang. Hanya saja, respon yang didapatkannya tak sejalan dengan apa yang Jimin bayangkan. Yoongi tak memberinya senyum manis seperti biasa. Wajahnya benar-benar dingin dan datar. Dia bahkan menatap Jimin tak suka. Dia menyingkirkan tangan Jimin yang bertengger di kedua sisian bahunya.

"Minggir."

Jimin menyingkir dari jalannya. Dia menatap punggung sempit Yoongi yang semakin menjauh.

Kenapa Yoongi berubah? Batinnya.

Jimin belajar tak tenang karena Yoongi. Ingin rasanya dia cepat-cepat keluar dari kelasnya dan datang pada lelaki itu. Dia berkali-kali membuang pandang keluar jendela dan tak fokus pada pelajaran yang diberikan oleh gurunya di depan kelas.

Ketika tiba jam istirahat siang, Jimin mendapat satu pesan singkat dari Yoongi. Ah, dia tersenyum sebab keinginannya berbalas manis. Yoongi memintanya naik ke atap. Mungkin dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu, sambil makan siang bersama?

Dengan semangat Jimin berlari menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan lima lantai. Sampai ke atap, dia membuka pintu besi bercat hijau yang berkarat itu dengan tenaga. Terik matahari dan biru langit menyapa indera penglihatannya seketika. Saat dia telah menyesuaikan cahaya, dia mendapati sosok Yoongi yang berdiri di sana.

"Yoongi." serunya. Dia sedikit berlari untuk sampai ke tempat di mana Yoongi berdiri.

Lelaki mungil itu hanya melipat tangan di depan dada. Wajahnya serupa dengan yang tadi pagi. Tidak terkesan ramah sama sekali.

"Ada apa? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Ada." ucap Yoongi singkat. Dia sedikit mundur dan menyandarkan pinggangnya ke tepian tembok pembatas.

"Apa... itu?" Jimin merasa antusiasmenya untuk bicara dengan Yoongi berkurang, sebab dia tak sama dengan Yoongi yang dikenalnya selama ini. Sikapnya begitu dingin.

"Tentang _sparkling dust_. Kau tahu apa yang sebetulnya terjadi di negara ini? Tentang orang-orang yang mencabut nyawanya sendiri, juga orang-orang yang menghabisi nyawa orang lain dengan sadisnya?"

Jimin tak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan itu.

"Apa kau merasa ada sesuatu yang merasukimu hingga kau berubah karenanya? Seperti merasakan sensasi aneh di dadamu, atau pikiran-pikiran tak jelas yang mengacak kepalamu."

Yoongi mengetuk kepalanya sendiri dengan ujung jari telunjuknya.

"Aku merasakannya. Sebelum dan sesudah tanganku menghabisi mereka di tempat ini. Dadaku bergemuruh. Aku merasa senang."

Dada yang bergemuruh, suatu kesenangan yang didapat sebelum dan sesudah dia membunuh? Dua hari lalu Yoongi jelas menangis dan gemetaran hebat, ketakutan dan kebingungan melihat lima orang yang bersimbah darah di kanan-kirinya. Tapi sekarang dia mengaku kalau dialah yang membunuh mereka?

Jimin pun merasakan sensasi itu, ketika dia melihat ada orang yang mati di hadapannya. Tapi tak ada hasrat untuk menyentuh, melukai, apalagi membunuh orang begitu saja.

Mereka memiliki suatu perasaan yang sama, tapi atas dasar yang berbeda.

Lantas?

"Kau ingat, aku pernah mengatakan kalau fenomena _sparkling dust_ malam itu seperti sebuah pertanda?"

Yoongi, malam di mana komet itu jatuh, dan pembicaraan di telepon itu kembali muncul dalam ingatannya. Jimin mengerutkan dahi.

"Pertanda bahwa dunia akan berubah. Di mana yang kuat akan bertahan, dan yang lemah akan mati."

Tatapan itu seolah mengancam. Jimin meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Dia benar-benar tak mengenal Yoongi yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa maksudmu...?"

Apalagi ketika Yoongi mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri untuk menaiki tepian tembok pembatas. Berdiri menantang angin yang berhembus kejam tanpa penghalang. Rambut karamelnya tersibak, dia berbayang membelakangi matahari.

"Turun, Min Yoongi. Itu berbahaya!"

"Naik, Park Jimin." pintanya tegas. Jimin terdiam. "Naik."

Dia terkunci pada tatapan yang kelam dan tajam itu. Min Yoongi tak pernah menatapnya dengan cara seperti itu.

Dia membuang wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya rapat, sebelum kembali memandang Yoongi dan mulai menuruti keinginannya. Jimin turut naik ke atas tembok itu dan berdiri di samping Yoongi, berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku ingin tahu, kau si lemah yang akan mati, atau si kuat yang akan bertahan?"

"Min Y—"

Kedua tangan berjari kurus itu seketika mendorong dada Jimin dan membuatnya hilang keseimbangan. Dia jatuh bebas dari ketinggian.

Tubuhnya terhempas, dari matanya dia melihat sosok yang berdiri di atas tembok itu turun dari tempatnya berdiri, berbalik, mengecil dan jauh. Dalam waktu yang terasa singkat, semuanya mendadak memutih.

Yang kuat akan bertahan, yang lemah akan mati. Yang kuat akan membunuh, yang lemah akan terbunuh. Mengeliminasi atau dieliminasi. Konsep baru dalam seleksi yang dilakukan dunia serta campur tangan dari _sparkling dust effect_ yang misterius. Jimin merasa dirinya akan tamat dengan cara yang tragis.

Tapi...

Ketika dia membuka mata, langit biru masih meraja.

Dalam silau terik matahari kala itu, dia mendapati Yoongi mencondongkan tubuhnya di tepian atap. Menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau masih hidup rupanya. Baguslah. Selamat datang di dunia barumu, Park-Ji-Min." samar terbaca gerak bibir itu.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sparkling Dust Effect_

 **END**

 _Lho? Lho? Ini apa ya? *linglung*_

 _Barusan nonton ulang MV boy in luv sama haruman, terus baca-baca koleksi majalah dan komik lama. Terus terus nemu Alive ini. Jadinya kesambet buat nulis fanfic yang nyadur dari ceritanya deh aheheheh._

 _Sebetulnya saya pengen bikin yang genrenya psycho-thriller gitu, tapi nggak sanggup. Nggak ide samsek. Sama juga kayak tema Omegaverse yang belum pernah sekalipun saya coba tulis. Pengetahuan saya masim minim banget jadi nggak berani heheh._

 _Yaudah deh, ini juga sekadar mencoba ngisi waktu di siang bolong yang krunyuk-krunyuk ini._

 _Salam, penghuni kamar penjaga kasur._


End file.
